My Lego Network Wiki talk:Block
Why's the LRC link on here? 0_o -- 18:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Erm, what? ::LEGO Racers Challenge link 6 months indefinite Wondering why it's on here. -- 19:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::I wondered that too. Ask FB100Z, since I imported that one from a policy page he made. Personally, I don't think that's bannable, and the link has been given a few times over IRC too. ::::I don't want everyone to be able to access the game. The LEGO Group intended for the beta test to be available only for those who are invited. I know that anyone under Rank 3 gets a "Sorry, you cannot access this game" message upon clicking the link, but remember that glitch mentioned in the article. 19:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Has it been able to be repeated though? I've heard of one case, and I don't know if there were any others. And if they intended it to be for only the Beta Testers, why did one of the producers and the webmaster of the Racers site put it up in a topic on the LMBs? -- 20:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::If Rank 2s and under cannot access the game anyway, what's the harm in posting the link? I'd say this is a silly ban. As mentioned before - do I enforce it in IRC too? The link has already been requested a few times. What if the player is actually Rank 3 or above, but (accidentally) deletes the mail that had the link? Or if the player (I am included in this) was Rank 2, and missed the mail, but has now progressed past Rank 3? Wouldn't it be unfair to deny the link, though technically they are allowed it? P.S. I'm Rank 5 now. 22:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gah. No offense, but I really think these LMB's are throwing us off. Nearly all arguments we've had concerning code leakage started from the "the LMB's did it" sort of posts. Sorry for flaming, but I'm a bit irritated at how every time the LMB's come into the picture, everything gets messed up. 23:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oops, edit conflict. I have to admit that Kjhf is right again. How's this: let's keep the rule, but with a rather soft penalty. 23:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Edit conflict 45 minutes later? o.O... Anyway. This isn't really a compromising matter. We need to sort out if it's a ban or not. Agreeing with my statement above would logically mean you're agreeing with it not being a ban, since I'm arguing for it not to be a ban, rather than have softer penalties. It shouldn't be a ban. Period. ::Fine then...*sigh* (The edit conflict was the result of leaving the computer on unattended for 45 minutes by accident.) Out it goes. 00:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::It wasn't even a code anyway :P Now that's out the way - what is the link? XD :::Wait, have you received any messages from Pedalman Wheelie recently? 00:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope. I told you, I was Rank 2 when the message was sent. I missed the message by minutes. :::::Even though this is resolved, I'd like to just point something about the LMB thing; if it's been posted in a public place by one of the creators of the Racers site, does it really need to be blocked? And when the one who announces the new LOU stuff announces a code is now allowed officially, should we still ban people who try to post it here? That's just something I'm saying, but Kjhf is correct too, plus we don't even know if they get the badge, so if they don't, what's the harm, other than them able to play it a little earlier? Plus, it's releasing tomorrow anyway if all goes well, so we should have it removed from the ban thing for that very reason, since it won't matter tomorrow anyway ;)(Assuming they're on time that is... >_>) i was blocked this isnt about this wiki, but another one.i think i was blocked for one day, without warning, for no reason except that i was correcting spam. the de-spamming of the page was reverted, and i think the admin system on the wiki is corrupt. is there a place that i can report this? 02:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :You were not blocked, as I can see in the block log. What happened was probably the same glitch that I have experienced in a more serious situation involving Echo and Cutup: I was somehow blocked along with the vandal. Yes, it really does happen. It appears that, in your situation, Cash003's block somehow copied over to your account due to the glitch. I have no idea how the glitch works or how to circumvent it, but you have done nothing wrong. 02:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) oh, well thats good. i was thinking i was gonna get banned for life or somthing for trying to de-vandalize the place.the people on there are nasty though.one guy through some NASTY cuss words at me for editing... Idea I think your too strict on the advertising your page thing... for the 3rd time it should be infinite but the 3rd time should be a month block. The 4th could be infinite. Also if you block some one that's smart they will do edits as unsigned contributes (like I did when I was accidentally blocked to tell you to unblock me) so It would be cool if some one were to be blocked it would be cool if the web server went down( but just for them)-- 15:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Me as an example. There are worse vandals out there. Please do not use my case as an example. Hello, I am the Sandman! I am also the Phantom Stranger. 23:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC)